profile_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Yamato Naoe
Yamato Naoe (直江 大和, Naoe Yamato), is both a fictional character and one of the main protagonists from the Majikoi series. He is the main strategist of the Kazama family and often makes schemes regarding how to make money or beat others with trickery and strategy. Yamato lives in the Shimazu dorm as both his parents live overseas with his father abandoning Japan due to no one being able to declare out loud what they love but instead, would be allowed to declare what they hated. This prompted Yamato to become the Prime minister in order to change Japan so that his father would return. His basical relationship with Momoyo is of an underling as a result of a promise he made when they were younger. Momoyo confessed that she really liked Yamato and even asked for him follow her forever. However, Yamato didn't want to be on the sidelines and wanted to be on equal terms with Momoyo fairly if he was going to be with her, saying that he would use his intelligence to match her strength by becoming something big like the Prime Minister. Momoyo agreed to these terms and the two have been close ever since, with Momoyo waiting for Yamato to make her acknowledge him so they can live up to the promise. While aware of Miyako Shiina's romantic feelings for him, he generally rejects her advances because he feels he doesn't have the right to respond to her feelings, and also because he lacks an interest and only considers her a 'friend'. Yamato's cunning yet smart tactics earn him the respect and admiration of many people, especially his friends. He is the underling of Kawakami Momoyo, although it is speculated that they are a lot closer than that. He is the cemtra; target of affection and being the primary love interest for every woman around him, from his childhood friends, classmates, and rivals whom holds high regards of recruiting him as one of their top strategist. "Be humble, praise others, and try to understand them. You can get along smoothly like that." :—Yamato Naoe. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Josh Grelle (English), Hiroshi Kamiya (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Yamato is of average height, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He is fairly fit with a calm composed look on his face. Yamato's appearance is described as a calm and cool person who is capable of achieving great things when he is serious. It is said that he resembles his mom completely only without the chest. * Hair Color: Dark Brown * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Brown * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known 'Attributes' Gallery Background Personality Yamato is described as having a sly personality, but despite this he is benevolent and kind towards others, which earns him both their friendship and affection. Yamato has an extreme love for his hermit crabs, Yadon and Karin, and gets extremely upset when people even joke about disturbing them to the point that he scares them. His love for hermit crabs is something shared with his mother. His father however, once told Yamato to kill them when he was a kid, saying that people become stronger when they make it through suffering. Yamato completely refused, to which his father applauded, saying that Yamato should be willing to protect everything that he cherishes, even his friends. Yamato holds his father in high esteem, holding onto his every word and all the lessons his father taught him. His father was the one who told him to build up his contacts and remain social, and also to defend what he loves. Yamato, while he looks like his mother, takes his intellect and maturity from his father, while taking his kindness from his mother. Yamato's father is also the man who Yamato admires and respects the most, and he wishes to someday be acknowledge by his father as an equal. Yamato has a tendency to take things easy and progress at his own pace. But when he becomes serious, he is capable to achieving great feats and allows little if anything to get in his way to succeed. Yamato is very kind and talkative. He is able to use his kind charisma to get along well with other people, which lead him to having a large social network on his phone. Yamato has a huge social network of associates and contacts, but he only considers the members of the Kazama family to be his 'True friends'. As such, he is usually on the phone responding to text messages in order to stay on good terms with them, as he views them as valuable resources. He avoids violence with other people when possible, dealing with a philosophy similar to "when you befriend your enemies, you have none." With this in mind, Yamato tries to entertain the people who intimidate and try to bully him with tricks and jokes, leading to the easing of the tension between them. Using this, Yamato then tries to establish an understanding and a small friendship, ensuring that things remain peaceful. Yamato is not above using violence however, and is shown to hit others when annoyed, aggressive, or when it's needed with no other option. Yamato also tends to annoy people he does not like and even tease them or place them in embarrassing situations. Yamato is not one to hold a grudge however, and is willing to get over such situations. Yamato is not the type to take defeat too well, and if he suffers from it, he instantly makes plans to get back at his opponent in order to restore his reputation and pride. Yamato also bounces back from any situation that puts him down such as rejection or defeat, and comes back stronger, smarter and better than before, proving he is not willing to stay down and will always rise up, better than before. It is shown that Yamato is much smarter than he acts to be. Despite having a vast connection of contacts and associates, Yamato only considers the members of the Kazama family to be his "true friends," friends he can trust and be completely himself around. Even though they were the first to befriend each other, Yamato has an inner jealousy of Shouichi and his success in almost everything he does. Even though Yamato can easily beat Shouichi in intellect, Yamato has a desire to surpass Shouichi as a man and has always hoped to beat in a competition of manliness. Even though Yamato is perverted, he is sensible enough to keep his thoughts to himself. However, he has no problem talking freely about it to the right people. Gakuto, Takuya and Yamato have a secret stash of pornography hidden the Kazama family secret base that they believe only they know about and they tend to add or subtract some of its material every so often. It is shown that when Yamato is "with" the woman he loves, he has a sadistic, passionate, controlling and dominating side to him showing he's the type who becomes powerful when it comes to "Ero." Yamato says that his behavior comes out of "Love" and that "Love = Life!" Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities 'Strategy & Tactical Savant' Yamato's specialty lies with his cunning, wits, strategies and tactics. Since he was small, Yamato has always been able to come through with a solid plan and he prides himself for doing so. Throughout his youth, it was with his plans and the combined strength of Gakuto and Shouichi that lead to their constant streak of victories until Momoyo joined the group. Even as he got older, Yamato kept his sharp and keen mind, and is able to multitask by playing go and talking on several subjects at the same time. He is especially skilled at shogi, and can even help out others when he is not even playing. His skills with strategies and planning is further shown during events like the Kawakami war, when Yamato lead the Class-F army to victory against the Class-S army, despite the Class-S army outnumbering them 2 to 1 and even having Momoyo Kawakami and Kawakami Academy's smartest student Touma Aoi on their side. 'Highly intelligent' Yamato had a high degree of intelligence and understanding even from his young age. He is the tactician of the group and often makes schemes regarding how to make money or beat others with trickery. His tactics earn him the respect and admiration of many people, especially his friends. Ever since his childhood, Yamato has shown to be highly intelligent. In Kawakami academy, his intelligence is recognized to the point that he is smart enough to join S-Class, the elite of Kawakami Academy. Yamato has amazing deductive reasoning when it comes to analyzing things. He is able to notice things that others cannot as well as predict outcomes by carefully observing situations, going over sources of information and finding clues. He is also very skilled at solving riddles. 'Socially Adept' Yamato has a huge social network of associates and contacts, but he only considers the members of the Kazama family to be his "true friends." As such, Yamato is usually on the phone responding to text messages in order to stay on good terms with them and to get decent information, as he views them as valuable resources and also a source of power. Being a smooth talker, Yamato is able to negotiate, persuade and manipulate people with clever wording and smart reasoning. Yamato tends to do this after collecting information on his target beforehand so that he knows what to talk about and how. Yamato's powerful degree of negotiation and persuasion is shown when he was able to recruit Kuki Ageha and Otome Kan (Kurogane in the manga) of the Big Four to fight for the Class-F army. It is also shown when he calms down Seiso Hazakura in her Haou persona during her route in Majikoi! A-2. 'Natural Casanova' Perhaps his most gifted ability is Yamato's ability to "Love" a women he has fallen for. No matter how strong or dominating the woman may be, Yamato's "Love" tends to dominate them with his constant unbeatable libido, making them completely "Moe" and obsessed with him to the point they are completely in love with him. In fact, the only ones who can be considered to have the potential to match Yamato in this are Matsunaga Tsubame and Kuki Monshiro, and only if Yamato opts to let them instead of pressing on. Older women tend to find him cute and attractive. Yamato has the vitality to continuously ejaculate at an impressive rate, he came inside Angel 16 times, had sex with Xiang Yu/Seiso until morning without rest, fucked Angel and Tatsuko silly so he could escape, etc. In Azumi's route in Majikoi! A-1, the Fuuma Elder comments that he is a prodigy in the area, and offers him a position as a village sex instructor. Physical Abilities 'Martial Arts Potential' Even though Yamato uses his brains instead of his body to fight, Yamato has proven that he is capable of fighting by relying on his speed, mobility and reflexes to counter his opponent and then strike vital spots to bring them down. This is due to Yamato playing with the girls from the Kazama family, particularly Momoyo, throughout his childhood. However, Yamato is no martial artist and lacks stamina to continue fighting to a great degree. Despite this, he will continue to push himself when he is completely serious, even against experienced fighters or when outnumbered. When it comes to fighting, Yamato is shown to have a strong kick, which is shown when he and Chris defeated her father Frank Friedrich in her route. He was even able to injure Gakuto, who is durable enough to take hits from Momoyo. It is also shown in Koyuki's Route in Majikoi S when he and Yoichi Nasu defeated Koi Kiriyama. In the Kuki related routes, Yamato becomes a butler and trains in the fighting styles of the Kuki Corporation, combining the abilities he learns along with his intellect to become a formidable fighter and a user of the Razor Floss. In Azumi's Route in Majikoi! A-1, when Yamato is 26 years old, he is ranked 60 among the Kuki butlers and maids and is said to be one of the top weapon users. His skill in Azumi's Fuuma Ninja techniques and the Razor Floss techniques of Claudio Nero are enough that he can spar with Ageha Kuki and even Hume Hellsing for a brief time. Furthermore, in Stacy's Route in Majikoi! A-3, with some training assistance from Momoyo, he was able to defeat Stacy in her "Ultra Rock" form, despite that she can't feel pain nor fear and her being much stronger and faster than him. Fighting Style Semblance Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''Majikoi! Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology * His surname is based on the Sengoku Warrior, Naoe Kanetsugu, which Chris admired as Yamato's surname is much like Kanetsugu, which eventually denied since Yamato only replied that he shared the same surname and didn't have any connection to the legendary Sengoku general. * "Yamato" is the ancient name of Japan, and the "Sword of Kusanagi" is a National Treasure. External links * Yamato Naoe ''MAJI DE WATASHI NI KOI SHINASAI!! Wiki Notes & Trivia * Yamato is the target of affection of many of the girls in Kawakami Academy and the Kazama family. Especially from Momoyo and Miyako. He is even well liked by Aoi Touma, but this simply freaks Yamato out as he calls Aoi's advances "Disgusting." Tesshin even joked about how popular he is with Men and Women. * The title Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! or Seriously love me please! could refer to Yamato's and Momoyo's route. When Momoyo first rejects Yamato she asks if he seriously loved her as his feelings as a child seemed more real. This is further elaborated on when Yamato realizes Momoyo has been waiting for him to become just as serious as she is to their childhood promise. When Yamato confesses to Momoyo the second time, he admits his feeling for her before were not as strong as they should of been and that he has become more seriously in love with Momoyo. Also the last line of Yamato's inner monologue in Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! S''' for Momoyo is "I am seriously in love with this woman." * In Maji koi A in Azumi's route he even used the game's title (Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai) but rather than saying "watashi" he says "ore", as a pick up line * Despite not picking their respective route, some girls have feelings with Yamato like Momoyo, Tsubame, Benkei, Tatsuko and especially Miyako, meaning that at some point these girls would make advances at him if he didn't pick anyone at all or simply express jealousy if he does.. * In a recent popularity poll on Minatosoft's website, of the current male characters in the series, Yamato is ranked #1. He was also ranked #1 in the original ''Majikoi!' popularity poll for the male characters. * His tarot card is "the world", reflecting his place as the protagonist * He's skilled with any game and card tricks. * He has an "ass" fetish, this fetish "opens new horizons" for the girls he has sodomy with. * Yamato, Miyako and Sayaka have the same tastes in books. * It's stated that he is the chosen candidate qualified for the position of Lu Junyi (Roshungi pronounce in Japanese) who is in charge of 108 Ryouzanpaku Warriors and being the 2nd in command within the organization, Ryouzanpaku. * In all of the Majikoi, S and A routes he gets married three seperate times to Azumi, Monshiro and Margit. * He gets kidnapped in the Agave, Margit's, Cookie 4 IS, Lee's and Rinchuu's routes * His penis which is called the Sword of Kusanagi would talk to him if he is attracted to someone in some routes * In Momoyo's, Yoshitsune's, and Benkei's route, when he consulted a fortune teller, it was foretold that he was Minamoto Yoritomo (Minamoto Yoshitsune's Brother ) in past life. * In the last anime episode, Yamato confess he loves his hermit crabs. * In Endings that he ends up with Miyako, he would have a child named Kanetsugu. * Yamato's favorite food is popcorn. * In the first anime episode, at the near ending, Yamato gave Momoyo Kawakami a ring for her birthday present. * In the eighth episode, Yamato almost nearly die from a missile, that Takae Tachibana fired and Momoyo Kawakami deflected. * In the Anime, Yamato get to ride on the tire, that Kazuko Kawakami training. Category:Characters